Problem: Gabriela rode her bike for a total of $28$ miles over the past $4$ days, and she rode the same amount each day. How many miles did Gabriela ride her bike each day?
Explanation: The number of miles biked each day is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of days that Gabriela went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $28\text{ miles} \div 4\text{ days}$ $28\text{ miles} \div 4\text{ days} = 7 \text{ miles per day}$ Gabriela biked $7$ miles each day.